conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: Getting Revenge
This Page RP is about the Egyptian army, Nu's Children, (controlled by LSSJ4) attacking the Greek city, Ambrosia, (controlled by Keffy) for revenge against what their fellow Greeks did to one of their allies 2 years ago, and by killing some of their soldiers as well. RP LSSJ4 The Egyptian army from the city of Benben, Nu's Children, have currently arrived at the docks in a small Greek city. Afterwards, they leave their ships and ride their graceful stallions towards Ambrosia. They plan to destroy the evil Greeks city, their army, and kill their head war general, Andreus Ambrosia. Keffy Andreus was training fresh recruits, when spotters and archers notice the large army heading towards them. Andreus walked outside of Ambrosia, along with a majority of their army's archers and spearmen. Ready to withstand any force the large army riding towards them might give. LSSJ4 Ptah, Atum Benben's younger brother and the captain of the Nu's Chidlren army. Sees their enemies further ahead with their spears and archers ready. Ptah quickly orders his men to all raise their shields and get in defensive formations for the incoming attack. All the men do exactly what he tells them too and quickly spread out instead of traveling in one large herd and spread around the battlefield making it harder for their archers and spearmen to hit all of them. Ptah's archers, who are much further in the back being protected by the other soldiers with their shields raise. Proceed to fire three arrows each directly into the sky above Ambrosia's army. The entire sky is literally blacked out by the tens of thousands of arrows and they rain down like a shower onto his army slaughtering a massive amount of soldiers in seconds. "We will avenge our allies!" - Shouts Ptah Benben. Keffy ''' The Ambrosian Army quickly push back into the city, rushing into more defensive positions while their archers begin firing at the legs and arms of the Nu's Children. '''LSSJ4 Nu's Chidlren continue to push back the Ambrosian Army further back into their city, they follow them into the heart of the city and start attacking the soldiers with their swords, spears, and arrows. They start slaying civilians left and right and killing anyone they see in sight. "We will no longer sit back and defend while our allies continue to die! We will be the attackers this time and anyone who attacks us or our allies will perish and rot away in the cold and cruel underworld." - Says Ptah Benben. The wounded soldiers start getting treated by the medical specialist who are heavily guarded by some infantry with their shields raised. The wounded soldiers get sent into the center of the army where they are being treated while being protected by the infantry whilist the other infantry, speaermen, and archers continue their aggresive assault on the Ambrosians. Keffy The Ambrosians quickly begin surrendering left and right, dropping their weapons and raising their hands towards the heavens and hoping for the slightest bit of mercy from them. Andreus walks towards Ptah, dropping his weapons entirely and raising his hands the entire time in hopes of issuing a direct official surrender. LSSJ4 ' Ptah and his men keep their weapons raised and ready. Ptah slowly walks up to Andreus guarded by infantry, spearmen, and archers from all sides at the ready. "So you people surrender so easily, and then beg for mercy? How dare you? Your fellow Greeks didn't show any mercy at all for wiping out our Spartan friends. You Greeks are all the same, you're cold-hearted, evil, ruthless, brutal murderers and killers! You don't deserve anything! Not even to live!!!" - Yells Ptah Benben. His men prepare to attack Andreus Ambrosia, his army, and their civilians to finish the battle. However, Ptah orders them to stop. "If you promise to serve us and to join our army and serve as our allies against the Major European Forces Alliance.... then we will spare you and your people. Join us or join the mighty Anubis in the underworld! Make your choice right now!" - Yells Ptah Benben. '''Keffy ' Andreus nods, "Y..Yes, sir." as the entirely of his army have officially surrendered and dropped their weapons, with Andreus sighing in relief at the mercy of the Egyptians. '''LSSJ4 "Good, then you will serve us as one of our new captains in our army, and the rest of your soldiers will most likely join our amount of spearmen and especially archers due to their skill in those areas. Your people are hereby spared and you are officially allies and members of Benben now. My elder brother, Atum, is now your ruler and he owns this city? Understood? I thought so. Now you're coming back with me to Benben, and some of my soldiers will stay here to keep control of things. Now lets go. We're leaving right away!" - Says Ptah Benben. Thus, Benben officially takes over and owns Ambrosia. Andreus Ambrosia joins their army as one of the commanding captains, and the rest of their remaining soldiers and even some citizens join their army. Ambrosia is renamed Benben II in honor of the Benben family. Ambrosia will never be the same again and officially become apart of the Benben army. Also, in order to keep a close eye on their enemies. Ptah sends hundreds of messengers around Greece to kill anyone who has witnessed what happened here and plans to spread the word. Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Battles Category:Finished RP's